Red Band Society
by RiseOfTheRunaways
Summary: This is a story if how Leo ended up living in the hospital. And I know pretty original Title right? Haha anyway I hope you enjoy:)


**Hey! So I just started watching the Red Band Society and I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Leo's POV_

Today started off like any other day.

It was 8 o' clock am when I was woke up by my little brother who began jumping on my bed. "Leo! Get up it's time for your big soccer game!" Today my team would be playing in sectionals, which was a pretty big deal considering our school was huge on soccer, almost like football is to other schools.

I grab my brother and pull him down on the bed next to me, "I'm up already calm down" I say with a smile. I will my still sleeping body to wake up and hop in the shower and get ready to go and play soccer. When I'm all dressed and in my uniform I walk downstairs and am greeted with the sight of my mom making breakfast.

"Hey mom, morning" I say as I take a seat next to my brother at the kitchen table. "Good morning sweetie, you ready for your big game today?" She asks sliding pancakes onto my plate before refilling my brothers plate. "Been training all season" I said, but no matter how much I train when it comes down to it I'm always afraid I'm going to mess up and lose it for my team.

At 9 o' clock I jump into the passenger seat of my moms minivan and we head to pick up my best friends Jackson and Scott who were twins and also played with me on the soccer team. Almost as soon as we pulled up to their driveway they were in the car "Hey Ms. R" they say at the same time buckling their seat belts. "You guys ready to win today or what?!" Jackson says trying to get everyone pumped up for the game. "Hell yeah!" Scott replies and they high give each other. I shake my head and laugh looking out the window.

At 9:30 the team did some warmup sand by 10 we we're ready to start. Today we were playing Ocean Park High, they came from about an hour away, but they were the team to beat. Today I was starting along with Jackson and Scott. As soon as the reff blew the whistle I was off I got the ball and kicked it over to Scott and ran over to the goal. By the time I got over to the goal Jackson had the ball, he passed it over and with ease I kicked it into the net.

We started again but this time the other team was able to get the ball and they were able to score. About half way through the first half I started to get a weird feeling in my leg, but I shook it off. The game continued and now it was halftime, and we were tied. I was beginning to feeling like something was wrong, I felt tired but not in the way you would after playing a sport. My head was starting to spin and again my leg started to have this funny feeling. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands just trying to breath hoping that this would pass.

It was time for the last half the reff blew his whistle, I went after the ball, with the ball I soared down the field, I felt like no one could stop me, then I feel something drip down my face, I look down and on the ball is a red drop. I stop right in the middle of the play and wipe under my nose, when I pull it away I see that there's blood. I don't remember ever injuring it during the game. Thats when my head starts to spin again and I feel like I'm going to puke I try to run off the field, but I'm stopped by my coach who seems to be talking to me but I cant make out a word he'a saying. Then my right leg gives out and I fall the the ground, that's when everything turns black.

RBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBS

People with masks flash in my view , saying some medical terms that I can't understand, bright lights are everywhere. I black out again

RBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBS

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

Slowly I open my eyes, i realize im in a hospital bed. I look around but nobody seems to be around. I look to my right and there's a button to press for assistance, so I press it. Within a matter of seconds two nurses are in the room. "Hey there how you doing, I'm Nurse Jackson and this is Nurse Gomez." She says "where gonna take your vitals then get you up to speed on everything that's going to happen" I nod but then become confused "Where's my mom? My brother?" I ask looking out the window to see if I could see them in the waiting room. "They've been notified that you are awake and are on there way" I relax again but there was something still bothering me, "What do you mean everything that's going to happen? Everythings fine right?" I ask getting a little more nervous.

They give each other a look then Nurse Jackson turns to me and puts her hand on my shouldeR, "Everything will be ok, when your mom gets here we'll explain everything" she gives me. Look that's not so reassuring.

By the time my mom gets there I'm about to lose it, why couldn't they just tell me? After everyone is gathered in my room Nit's Jacksons expression turns grimm, I look at my mom and I know this isn't good when I see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mom," I say tears threatening to come out "Mom, what's wrong?" All my mom can do is shake her head and her years start to come out even more. I turn to Nurse Jackson, "Listen I know this is going to be hard to hear, but I need you to know that you're going to get through it.?" "Get through what?!" I almost scream "Just tell me what's going on!" Now tears are streaming down my face.

"Leo, you have cancer. It's contained in your lower leg but we're are going to need to cut it off, and during your recovery and treatment your mom has decided that you live in the hospital." Nurse Jackson says, I look over at my mom, I've stopped crying now I was in too much shock, I look at my mom asking her with my eyes why she was going to make me love in a hospital, she doesn't even look me in the eyes. "Mom?" I say but she just gets up and walks out of the room.

I wanted to scream how could this be happening to me? What did I do to even deserve this?

RBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBS

Nurse Jackson informed me that my surgery was scheduled for tomorrow morning, and that I was free to look around the place that was going to be my home for god only knows how long.

I choose to just walk. I want to use my leg as much as I could before they took it away from me. I ran and walked for hours until it was time to go to bed. I don't know how I was going to sleep.

For most of the night I laid awake thinking about not having a leg. Not being able to walk on my own, or even play soccer anymore.

RBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBS

Without even knowing it I drifted off to sleep, I know this because I was woke up by Nurse Jackson shaking me awake. It was time for my surgery.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it the first chapter in my Red Band Society fanfiction!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I wI'll update as soon as possible, and don't worry the other characters will come in shortly. Most likely next chapter :)**

**~ RiseOfTheRunaways**


End file.
